


The Fixer Upper

by hallow777



Series: The Fixer Upper [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SCBB2020, Smidge Of Angst, Sort Of, aka what i wish I was doing instead of being essential, cottagecore au, escapism fic, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: With Lena still mad at her and everyone else living their lives, Kara decides she needs a break away from everything for a while and finds an old house to fix up to keep her busy. She's sure she doesn’t need any help from anyone but when Lena ends up getting involved they both find they need a break from their regular lives. Can they fix their friendship while fixing up this house? Or are they both too far gone to save?Aka the cottagecore/too much HGTV fic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Fixer Upper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936258
Comments: 57
Kudos: 684
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	The Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know this has been so fun to write and has kept me sane during this whole pandemic thing.
> 
> This takes place sometime after Lena finds out about Supergirl and is mad about it but Lex stayed dead because our girls need a break.
> 
> Special thanks to those that helped on this project.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, UnfairestOfThemAll and the two wonderful artists I got to work with, V2kbug and IHaveTheWrongGlass! You guys have been so awesome!

_Squelch._

An eyebrow twitched as Lena looked down at her sensible but expensive flats that were now covered in the soft muddy earth near where she had parked her car.

Why the hell did she let Sam talk her into this?

This was so stupid.

And yet, here she was still slowly, but determinedly, making her way to the front door of the rather ragged looking house in front of her.

There might have been a clear path to the front door once upon a time seeing as there were a few flat rocks here and there but they had mostly been taken over by the sorely neglected and not very well drained yard.

But eventually she made it to the front steps and climbed up to the porch where she stepped out of her ruined shoes and left them to the side of the door.

She really shouldn't be here but before she could decide whether to knock on the door or make her way back to the car, the door was flung open.

"Lena! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

“I don’t know.”

Kara waited a couple seconds for Lena to elaborate on that but she didn’t and they just ended up staring at each other in awkward silence before Kara finally stepped back and gestured inside.

“Well uh, come in, come in anyway. Um there’s not really anywhere to sit right now though I’ve just been sitting on this old rug when I take a break.”

Said rug was in pretty terrible shape and Lena had already ruined her shoes coming out here, she didn’t need to ruin her whole outfit as well.

“Thanks but I’m fine.”

“Oh okay.”

God things were awkward between them now. And really she knew it was her own fault for reacting so poorly to the news of her supposed best friend’s secret identity but that didn’t make things any better.

“So…” Kara could only take the silence for so long. “How did you even find this place?”

“I found out from Alex."

“She told you?”

“Well, she told Sam who told me. They kept in touch.”

“Ah, that sounds more like it. I mean not that I didn’t want you to know or anything I just figured she wouldn’t want to tell…” Kara stopped herself before she made things even worse. “Um anyway what do you think of it?”

The inside of the house was certainly different from the outside. The outside was old and neglected but the inside was different in that it was basically stripped bare. The flooring had obviously been replaced, the rough new plywood standing out against the older wood of the framework of the house that was visible since there were currently no interior walls, at least in the sections of the house she could see.

It was essentially a skeleton of a house and that’s what she told Kara who gave a little laugh.

“You’re not wrong. It’s going to take me awhile to get it back in shape but this is what I needed. Just to get away to my own little corner of the world for a while.”

“So you’re doing all this yourself?”

“Yup! Well I did get it professionally inspected before I started to see what needed to go and what could stay which was basically just the framework that was good. Oh and I had someone come do the electrical work too but I’ve got it from here. You might not think it but young Kara Danvers was a bit of a clutz. Jeremiah didn’t really know much about patching holes in walls and all that stuff but he sure had to learn and eventually when it kept happening he showed me how to do it instead. I think between me and Alex I’ve replaced every wall in our old bedroom and a lot of the walls in the rest of the house.”

“Why?”

Kara thought about it for a minute before moving over to sit down on the old rug even if Lena was still standing by what would eventually be a doorway to the living room.

“There was something back on Krypton. Really the closest english word I can think of to describe it was a sabbatical but it’s not quite the same. It wasn’t really talked about much but when people lost their way, like they thought maybe they weren’t in the right guild or didn’t feel like they were doing the right thing, it was suggested they take some time to commune with Rao and find their path again. Generally I think it was done at a temple to Rao but we don’t really have those here and the one on Argo is too small so I’m making my own way. It’s not quite the same but redoing this old house outside the city is just what I need.”

Lena was looking a little skeptical. “To find your path again?”

“Something like that. After everything with Lex, things just aren’t the same anymore.”

“So you just quit your job and left everything and everyone behind for what? To be a hermit in the woods?” This wasn’t something someone with a very strict Luthor upbringing could wrap her head around.

“I-” Kara stopped herself and took a breath before continuing, “Yes, I quit my job. I have learned a lot there and I’ll probably end up back there eventually but I have quite a bit of experience under my belt now and I already have some freelance work lined up to help fund this project of mine. As for leaving everyone behind, I can literally fly into the city and be at Alex’s house in five minutes at a relaxed speed. If needed, I can be there in three seconds. I checked. We will still have sister nights and game nights so it's not like I’ve completely disappeared. Plus you hate me so it’s not like you want me around so there’s really not much worth staying for right now.”

“You lied to me for years, Kara. Years. I have every right to be mad at you. I-” Lena’s rant was cut off by a gust of wind as Kara had an idea and sped out of the area and then returned with something in her hands.

“Here.” Kara piled a bunch of wet goopy stuff from a big bucket into a little tray and then placed it in Lena’s left hand and put a wide spatula looking thing in her right hand.

“Okay, follow me,” Kara said as she walked around some framework that will eventually be a wall and led Lena to the back of the house where some rooms actually had drywall hung.

She shouldn’t be listening to Kara but she was curious.

“What.... What am I supposed to do with this?” She asked once they came to a stop.

“Well,” Kara shrugged, “You’re getting worked up about this again so I thought this would be a good way to manage your frustration. It’s really simple, you just spread the mud along the seams where the drywall pieces touch. Then you put tape on it and put mud on it again.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Here, just like this.” Kara reached out and before Lena could even think to move or do anything, Kara grabbed the hand that was holding the spatula, used it to scoop up some mud from the tray and slapped it on the wall where a seam was.

“Now spread it out and do it again.”

Lena took a second to look down at her expensive black pants that went with her expensive black blazer and took in the little specks of white that were now no doubt ruining her pants from the way Kara slapped the mud into place.

But, Kara was looking at her expectantly and Supergirl or not, Lena found it hard to say no to the woman so she did it again.

And again.

And again.

It was actually… kinda fun.

“See it’s not so bad. Here, I’ll pull up a video on my phone for you to show you how to really do it. It’s not that complicated there’s just a few more steps like taping and stuff to do too.”

Honestly, Kara would have preferred to teach Lena herself but they were still in iffy territory and she didn’t know if Lena would want her telling her what to do right now so this was better.

If there was one thing she knew about Lena, it was that she loved to learn new things.

Everything else that needed to be done in that room, which would eventually be her bedroom, had to wait until after the drywall was done so Kara left Lena to her video and wandered off to another section of the house that still needed work.

Half an hour later, she came back to find Lena had stripped off her blazer, rolled up the sleeves of her button down shirt, rolled up the legs on her pants and had drywall mud all over her arms as she pressed more of the tape into place before smoothing it back down.

This was supposed to be her project, her way to find herself and she had refused numerous offers from Alex to come help her but having Lena here was different.

They actually had a mostly civil conversation again, which was nice.

And maybe. Just maybe, while repairing this house, they could repair their friendship as well.

* * *

“You need furniture in this place,” Lena commented from where she had finally given in and sat on the dirty old rug in the “living room” and was currently picking pieces of dried drywall mud off of her skin.

“I know but anything would just get dirty right now… Actually, here. Hold our food, I’ll be right back.”

Kara flew out of the house, over to Alex’s apartment, grabbed the old coffee table Alex was talking about getting rid of, and flew back into the house before the dust she had kicked up on her way out had even fully settled.

“Here, at least we can have somewhere clean to set the food.”

“Much appreciated.” Lena laid the food Kara had flown out to get them a little while ago onto the table and then they both dug in. It didn’t escape Lena’s notice that Kara had gone to get one of Lena’s absolute favorite meals but she didn’t say anything.

It was sweet though.

It reminded her that this was still the best friend she had known for years but then the reality that said best friend had just flown a ridiculous amount of miles to go get food and a table for them hits again and sours the feeling.

It wasn’t that she had a problem with Kara being an alien, she wasn’t her family, but it just helped to remind her that not only had Kara lied to her for years but she had lied to her face as Supergirl.

If she had told her she was some other superhero that Lena had never met, this whole situation would be totally different. But no, she had to be Supergirl. Someone that she had interacted with and no doubt made a fool of herself in front of because she didn’t know they were one in the same.

And the fact that she had spent a fair amount of time with both Kara and Supergirl and she still didn’t figure it out. That’s what really irritated her the most when it came down to it and she knew she shouldn’t be taking it out on Kara but it was either that or drink herself into a coma and running a company doesn’t really work out well with that.

There was a little voice inside her head that sounded suspiciously like Sam that was telling her she should try therapy but she waved that voice away like always. No one would really be able to understand the situation without all the confidential details and all the NDA’s in the world couldn’t get her to trust a stranger that much.

So, clearly she would just have to keep doing what she was doing unless she found something else.

Soon they were finished eating and once the takeout containers were stacked into one pile to go into the burn pile outside- because that’s apparently what you do with most trash this far out of the city- Lena stood up and Kara followed, thinking Lena was getting ready to head home.

“So, what’s next?”

“You want to do more?”

Lena turned to face Kara with her eyebrow raised. “Is that a problem?”

“No-no, I just figured you would be tired by now, that’s all. Um, I hung all the drywall in the en suite bathroom if you want to mud that. By then I should be done with the hallway.”

With a nod, Lena picked up the tools she had sat down next to the blanket and headed off to the back of the house towards the bathroom leaving Kara to stare after her for a few minutes before heading off to do her part.

It was kind of nice to have help.. Maybe she should have let Alex come help but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be quite the same.

* * *

That night Lena went to bed with her arms sore and slept well for the first time in a long, long time. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to spending long hours in a lab or working on something but this was something different. This was pure physical labor to create something in a way she was not used to and it was kind of nice.

Unfortunately for her, the next day was Monday and it was filled with all kinds of business meetings and all the hassles of daily corporate life that not even her night of peaceful sleep kept her from wanting to strangle some old white men who thought they knew better than everyone else.

The only decent part of her day so far has been her working lunch with Sam over a video call. They were discussing a report that had been brought to their attention earlier today and it was so nice to talk to someone who actually knew what they were talking about.

At least it was until Sam veered away from the report and started questioning Lena.

“Sooooooo… I may have noticed the tracker on your phone going out of the city yesterday. Specifically in the direction of a certain house.”

“Are you stalking me now?”

“You know damn well it’s for your safety Ms. “Quarterly Assassination Attempt”. And that I would never use it for evil. Except for now. So how did it go?”

“I ruined a perfectly good outfit.”

Sam waited a beat. “...like in a sexual way or…?”

“Sam! What the hell, no. With stupid drywall mud.”

“Details woman. Details.”

So, knowing that Sam wasn’t going to give up and it would be better to just get it over with so she might actually have time to prepare for her next meeting, she told her all about her visit.

“So you just helped her with the house and talked a tiny bit when necessary?”

“Yes.”

“Well, all things considered that’s actually really good. I’m proud of you. So when are you going back?”

“Going back? Why would I do that?”

“You’re kidding.” Sam said but Lena said nothing. “Right??”

“It’s over a two hour drive just to get there.”

“So? You know damn well she would come pick you up if you asked her to.”

“I hate flying.”

“You had fun there, it would be worth it.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Just like go on the weekend or something like a normal person.”

“I can’t leave work.”

“Again. Normal people take two days off a week.”

“Sam.”

“Lena.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“You know I’m ri-” Sam was cut off as Lena folded her tablet computer down onto the keyboard, sending it to sleep and effectively cutting off the call with her friend.

“I’m not going back,” she said to herself as she gathered the documents she would need for her meeting and wondered what Kara was working on right now.

* * *

“Do you sleep here?” Was the first thing out of Lena’s mouth when Kara opened the door to the old house at precisely eight AM.

“No…” Kara was a little distracted by the sight of Lena standing on her front porch on a Saturday morning in probably still expensive but casual shorts and t-shirt. “I just got here a few minutes ago. I still have my apartment for now until I get this place a little more livable. I’m hoping I can do that before I have to pay next month’s rent though.”

Lena didn’t say anything to that and Kara was still standing in the doorway like she couldn’t quite believe Lena was there again. Before too long Lena started looking a little uncomfortable and Kara spoke up.

“Oh! Did you come here to help again?”

Lena shot her a look. “Is that a problem?”

Anyone else would have thought Lena was being a little bit rude but Kara knew her well enough that she knew it was really to just hide a bit of nervousness.

“Not at all, come in.”

It had been almost a week since the first time that Lena had been there and she was almost kind of disappointed to see that most, if not all, walls had drywall and had been mudded already.

It really was looking more like a house now.

“You’re actually just in time for the fun part. I spent most of yesterday sanding all the walls down to make the mudding smooth and let me tell you that was probably the least fun thing I’ve had to do so far. But! Now the fun part.” Kara walked into the very first room Lena had started in while she talked and then gestured to a giant bucket. “Paint!”

Lena looked around the room and while she had never painted a room before it seemed like something was missing.

“Don’t we need to tape off the things that don’t need to be painted. Like the windows.”

Kara, who had been happily opening the giant bucket of paint, deflated at that.

“Oh yeah. Oops. We should probably do that.”

The next hour was spent taping plastic over the windows and everything else that didn’t need to be painted. Lena was very thankful that the door frames and baseboards hadn’t been installed yet so they didn’t have to worry about taping them. Otherwise it would have taken them forever.

“Okay. Now we are ready to paint.”

Kara picked up the giant bucket of paint like it was nothing and gave it a good shake before setting it down and prying the top open to reveal its contents.

"Somehow I didn't figure you for a white bedroom kind of person. Is the whole house going to be white? I saw more buckets of the same thing around."

"Nope. This is just the primer. I haven't figured out what colors to use yet. Oh just a sec," Kara said right before zooming out of the room to grab another paint roller and pan that she had planned to use in another room.

"Here you go." A pan of paint was placed on the ground near Lena's much more sensible shoes and a roller on a long stick was placed in her hands.

"We have to cover everything except for the floor and the areas we taped off so have at it."

One side of Lena was asking herself why she got herself back into this mess and the other was kind of excited. This was the kind of thing she never got to do growing up as a Luthor. Even when she had moved it and got a place of her own she didn't bother repainting anything and if she had she probably would have hired someone to do it because that’s just what was expected of her as a person with money. Why do something if you could pay someone else to do it for you?

Kara dipped her roller into the paint and rolled off some of the excess and set to work on the wall closest to her while Lena watched carefully. She didn't think it was very complicated but wanted to make sure she got it right before she went to work on her side of the room.

The first few rolls she wasn't sure but it quickly became fun as she got into it. It didn't hurt that she could see Kara dancing around and having a good time on the other side of the room as well.

It was fun.

Until it wasn't.

Two hours later the room was almost done but not quite and Lena was so over painting. Kara was working on the ceiling near where Lena was finishing down low where they hadn't gotten all the way down.

Even with her super speed, Kara didn't catch the rather large drop of paint sliding off of her roller until it was too late.

_Splat._

Lena froze.

Kara froze.

All the wild life outside froze. Or at least it seemed like it anyway as Kara watched the very white paint primer soak into Lena’s very dark hair.

“Kara…”

“I am so sorry! Oh Rao. Oh geez um okay the bathroom isn’t working fully here yet but there’s a water hose outside we can wash it out real quick or um I can fly you home so you can wash it out or-”

_Splat._

Lena's roller connected with Kara’s forehead and immediately caused her mouth to drop open in shock.

“Wha…?”

With a very moist sound, the roller lifted off of her forehead leaving a very nice sized wet splotch of primer that had Lena biting her lip to keep from smiling too big.

Still not quite believing what happened, Kara touched her fingers to her head and they came away wet.

“Did you just…?”

“Oops?” Lena offered unconvincingly. Why she thought that was a good idea, she would never know but it was too late now.

Kara rubbed her forehead trying to get most of the primer off but really only succeeded in smearing it all over but her hand was completely covered in it and before she could think better of it she rushed over and put a perfect hand print of paint on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena didn’t realize what was happening in time to stop it but was able to swing her long paint roller and managed to roll Kara’s side as she retreated.

“Ah!” Kara tried to pull the shirt away from her body some because it was starting to seep it but it was no use. So she did the only thing she could think to do.

She picked up her roller as well.

* * *

“Oh my god, I am sticking to the floor,” Lena groaned as they lay on the floor absolutely covered in paint primer but Kara could hear the hint of laughter in her voice.

“We sure are. Come on, we should definitely get this off before it dries completely.” Kara stood up from where she was lying on the floor next to Lena and then turned around and held out her hand to help Lena up.

Something had shifted in the last twenty minutes of chasing each other around with paint.

They weren’t quite where they were before but some of that awkwardness had faded away and Kara wasn’t as afraid of crossing a boundary by getting close to her again which is what led her to ask if Lena would let her fly them back to the city.

“I don’t know…” Lena wasn’t too keen on the idea.

“Do you really want to get paint all over your nice car to drive home? It’s either that or wash off with the water hose in the backyard…” Kara let the thought hang in the air as Lena weighed her options.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Lena grabbed her phone from where she had thankfully left it in the front room before the painting really got underway and then headed out to the front porch with Kara following behind her after having changed into her suit. She was totally getting paint all over it but she didn’t have much choice.

Once outside they both stood around awkwardly for a moment before Kara spoke up, “I’m going to pick you up now, okay?”

Lena nodded her consent and before she knew it she was in some very nice strong arms hovering in the air.

“Is this okay?”

Lena closed her eyes and held on tight but nodded her head so Kara took off at a reasonable pace, not wanting to go too fast but wanting to get Lena back on the ground as soon as possible because the woman was clearly uncomfortable with flying.

About five minutes later, just as Lena was starting to relax just a little bit, they touched down on Lena’s balcony.

“Aaaaand we are here,” Kara announced enthusiastically when Lena unclenched the fists that were tangled into the superhero’s suit and took a step back.

“I see that. Meet me back here in an hour? My car is still at the house.”

Kara agreed and left Lena to head to the shower to hopefully wash out all the paint that was in her hair and all over her body.

It was a pain to get off but she found herself smiling a little thinking about how much fun she had with Kara today. It was almost like old times.

* * *

Precisely an hour later, Kara touched back down on Lena’s balcony thankfully paint free. At least for the most part. The suit was going to need to be deep cleaned but that’s a problem for later.

Inside she could see Lena sitting on her couch in another set of casual clothes, typing on her computer so Kara gently taped on the balcony door.

Without looking up, Lena waved her in and continued typing until Kara came closer.

“Are you working?”

“No.”

“Oh…” Kara let it drop and continued to stand around awkwardly for a minute before Lena realized Kara really wanted to know what she was doing.

“I’m ordering a paint sprayer.”

“Huh?”

“It will make the painting go so much faster.”

“You don’t need to do that. It’s okay,” Kara tried to argue.

"It took us hours to do one room. I can hire someone to come in to do it, if you’d rather.”

“Noooo. Fine. Only because the paint sprayer sounds cool.”

“Good. It will be delivered here in an hour, just enough time to get some lunch. You have regular clothes you can change into, right?” Lena closed her computer and stood up to find some shoes to wear.

“Yeah… Do I want to know how much you paid to get it delivered so soon?”

“Probably not. Noonan’s?”

“Sure.”

* * *

In true Luthor fashion, Lena bought the best one she could find and with just one sprayer they got twice as much done in the afternoon than they did in the morning.

Just a couple more hours tomorrow and they would be done with the primer at least.

They took turns with it since after a while it made Lena’s arms sore. She tried to buy another one so they could both use it but Kara wouldn’t let her.

Before they knew it, it was getting dark and would be time to head back so Lena wouldn’t be out driving too late because wow all this physical labor was doing wonders for her actually wanting to get into bed at a decent time.

Lena was heading out the door to her car when Kara spoke up before she could second guess herself.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Yes?”

Kara bit her lip and shuffled around nervously for a minute before finally spitting it out, “do you um… Tomorrow would you like me to pick you up? I mean, if you are coming back? You totally don’t have to but if you do I was thinking maybe I could fly you? So you don’t have to drive back and forth? But maybe you like the drive or-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted.

“Yes?”

“I survived the flight there and back earlier so I guess that wouldn’t be so bad. Thank you. About eight? We can get breakfast first.”

The smile that stretched across Kara’s face could have lit up the whole area around the house, it was so bright.

“Sounds great!”

* * *

After breakfast where Kara had her fill of pancakes and Lena had some eggs, toast, and a smoothie filled with all kinds of stuff Kara would never touch, they took off to the house for another day of painting.

Lena would probably never say that she enjoyed flying but it was kind of nice in a way. It was actually nice flying around when her life wasn't in immediate danger.

Once they got started it took a few hours to finish the primer and then they were ready to actually paint.

Which is when Kara realized something.

"Oh. I haven't actually picked out paint colors yet.”

* * *

One paint picking trip and hours of painting later, they had made good progress but it wasn’t finished yet.

But it was getting late on Sunday night and Lena knew she would need to head home soon. She was exhausted but there were some things she would need to check on before she went into work in the morning. This was the longest she had been away from work since she took over L-Corp so really she wouldn’t be surprised to go back and find the place about to burn to the ground.

Which is what she told Kara on the flight back to her apartment.

“I’m sure it will all be okay, and if not you’ll be able to keep it from going under.” Kara was quiet for a minute then spoke again, “and thank you. For taking time away to help me with this. It’s been a lot of fun.”

“It has,” Lena agreed, “I don’t know for sure but perhaps I can come back next weekend as well?”

“Of course! Just let me know and I’ll pick you up.”

“Thank you.”

They arrived on Lena’s balcony and said their goodbyes then Lena put off checking her emails as long as she could but eventually couldn’t avoid it anymore.

There were hundreds of emails waiting for her but really, that wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Most were just things that she needed to sign off on. Nothing too urgent.

It actually looked like things were running pretty smoothly.

Huh.

It was getting pretty late so she texted Sam asking how things went while they were gone so that if she was asleep she would just get an answer in the morning but within a few seconds, Lena’s phone was ringing.

“L-Corp is fine, how was your weekend?” was out of Sam’s mouth before Lena even said hello.

“It was fun. What happened with the preliminary meeting with Smith Inc.?”

“It went well, they seem like a good match and seem willing to agree to most of the important terms and conditions of acquisition. What did you do all weekend?”

“Lots of painting. Do you feel like this will be a benefit to L-Corp?”

There was a drawn out sigh on the other end of the line.

“Lena, you are killing me here. Yes, it will be good. Yes, the company survived without you for two days. Now give me details before I come over there and pull them out of you.”

With a sigh of her own, Lena crawled into bed and got ready to recount the last two days so that maybe they could get back to business.

“Wow, so are you going back next weekend too?” Sam said after Lena was done.

“I don’t know. I really shouldn’t spend so much time away from work.”

Lena waited for a reply but the phone was silent.

“Sam?... Sam?... Hello?”

“Sorry, was just adjusting your schedule so you don’t have anything extremely important for next weekend.”

“Sam!”

“What?”

“You can’t just do that.”

Lena could almost hear the smug smile that was undoubtedly on Sam’s face. “I can and I did. I also made a note for your assistant to not schedule anything on the weekends unless it’s unavoidable.”

“I could fire you.”

“You could.”

Another stretch of silence.

“Thought so. Now, go get some sleep. You sound exhausted. We can video chat tomorrow and I’ll catch you up on anything you missed but it really wasn’t much.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Lena’s had bad weeks before.

Some weeks she's been kidnapped or almost killed. Sometimes twice in one week.

But never has a week felt as long as this one has.

By Friday, she was ready to murder someone if it meant she could get out of the office and not deal with one more issue that came up. It was getting ridiculous. She was the CEO of the company, she shouldn’t have to be solving all these little things but yet, here she was. It was definitely time to look into getting a better management team but it was so hard finding people she could trust.

But oh well, she could worry about that on Monday. It was finally Saturday morning and Kara was gently setting her back down on her feet on the front porch of the house.

"Please tell me there's no more painting to be done."

"Nope!" Kara stepped forward to unlock the door and then went inside and gestured widely. "Take a look."

Inside was finally starting to look like a normal house with the colors they had picked out on the walls and less plastic tarp for the paint everywhere.

"It's looking really good. You did a great job."

"We did a great job and the colors we picked worked out great!"

"So what's next?"

"You'll be happy to know that I've been working on the bathroom and it's fully functional now, not just a toilet on bare plywood. Today I'm hoping to get a lot of the baseboards and door frames and stuff in the bedroom done and maybe flooring in there so I can start staying here soon and not have to pay rent on my apartment any longer than I have too."

Lena must have had a skeptical look on her face because Kara was quick to continue. "Don't worry you'll like it. Lots of precise measurements to make sure everything fits perfectly and I'll cut the boards in the living room area. Can't chop your fingers off with an electric saw if you're made of steel, you know."

"Good point. Alright let's get started."

* * *

"Wood floor, tile, or carpet?"

"It's your house."

Kara turned over to face Lena where they were laying on the rather uncomfortable plywood floor of the future bedroom after measuring and cutting a ton of trim for the door frames and baseboards.

"And as I've told you before with the paint, I'd like your input on it. So which one?"

"Hmmm. I feel like you would be more of a bedroom carpet person." Lena continued to face up at the ceiling but looked over at Kara briefly.

"You know me well. But I'm thinking maybe tile or hardwood because it would be faster. I could probably install the carpet but it has to be delivered because it's such a big thing and I'm impatient. Hardwood or tile would be faster. Hardwood would look better but would be more expensive."

"Go with hardwood then."

"But-"

"I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"Nooooo," Kara moaned while sitting up, "I can't let you do that. You already bought the paint sprayer that cost Rao knows how much."

"So?"

"So…This was supposed to be a project where I didn't spend a ton of money on it."

Lena sat up too to continue arguing, "I may not be the expert on this kind of stuff but I'm pretty sure home renovations typically aren't cheap."

"Yeah but I'm saving a ton on not having to hire contractors and stuff. Other than like electrical and some of the deep plumbing stuff that I didn't want to chance messing up."

"Alright then, you choose."

"But I wanted to make the choice with you."

"I already told you my choice. Hardwood. That I pay for."

"Agh!" Kara threw her hands up in mock frustration and fell over dramatically to lay back on the floor, causing Lena to laugh at her.

"Okay, okay. How about a compromise? Work hardwood into your budget and I will buy a giant fluffy rug for in here instead."

Kara moved her arms away from where they were crossed over her face enough so she could look at Lena.

"I feel like that's not much of a compromise, still seems pretty one sided to me."

"I could pay for both the flooring and the rug if you would rather?"

"Nope, I'm good. I'm good. It's a deal."

* * *

"Wow, it's looking like a real room now," Lena said appreciatively as they finished and took a step back to look at the room as a whole.

Kara had been busy installing the many boards that made up the new hardwood floor while Lena took care of the small things like light fixture covers and outlet covers until Kara was far enough along that Lena could put the trim around the door frames that they had cut already.

Once that was done they just had to put in the baseboards and now it was finished.

It had been a pain to decide on a kind of hardwood flooring and then bring it to Lena’s apartment so Kara could quickly fly each box over to the house without being seen but finally, one room was completely done.

Well technically the attached bathroom was done already too but Kara did that on her own so that was different.

This one they finished together.

It was a good feeling.

“Needs one more thing.” With a gust of air Kara zoomed out and returned with the giant rug that Lena had bought and left at her apartment when they had gone shopping for the flooring earlier in the day.

A flick of the wrist had the rug unrolling and settling down in the middle of the room.

“There. Much better,” Kara said right before walking over and ungracefully flopping down on the rug like it was a couch or some other soft object. It was a very plush rug but that move certainly would have hurt any regular human so Lena went over and carefully lowered herself down on it.

“Yes, much better than the floor.. Now if we can just get you some actual furniture in here it will be even better.”

“I want to work on the kitchen next so that once I get at least like the fridge and a microwave in there I can start staying here. Then I can move my stuff out of the apartment which will be fun since I can’t just fly everything over here. I’ll have to pack it up and move it by truck.”

“There’s people you can pay to do that for you, you know.”

“Lena Luthor, absolutely not. That is part of the experience of moving and I will not let you take that away from me. If you be good and stop trying to pay for everything for me I’ll even let you ride in the U-Haul with me.”

Lena had been laying down on the rug enjoying the softness but at the mention of U-Hauls she had to sit up and cough the spit she had just choked on out of her lungs.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

Dammit, why did her mind have to jump immediately to U-Haul lesbians at the mention of the company? Those were thoughts she tried very hard not to think about around her best friend, thank you very much.

Oh.

Lena caught her breath back and assured Kara she was fine and took a minute to lay back down and enjoy the carpet before it would be time to fly back home.

She had referred to Kara as her best friend again. It was only in her head but still, it felt important.

That feeling of unease and anger was still there at the lies but it was far back in the back, something she didn’t think about too often anymore. Less and less that little voice in the back of her head was telling her she couldn’t trust Kara anymore. Or any of their friends really.

But, she was starting to see that Supergirl or not, Kara was still just Kara.

Her Kara.

Huh.

* * *

“Cabinets are a fucking pain in the ass,” Lena suddenly said midway through Sunday as they worked on the kitchen. It had been so silent for so long as they tried to take measurements and put the parts together that didn’t already arrive built that it took Kara by surprise.

“Wow, tell me how you really feel.”

“Believe me, you don’t want to know how I really feel about these cabinets. Are you sure we can’t have someone come put them in?”

“Leeeeena,” Kara whined from where she was floating upside down trying to screw in an awkwardly placed screw. “You can’t just throw money at everything until it's fixed.”

“It’s worked out for me so far.”

“Well not today. We are going to make these cabinets cooperate.”

“Sure we are.”

Ten minutes pass in mostly silence as Lena works on securing the cabinets at the bottom and Kara works on the top ones but after Kara almost drops it a third time, Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

“Nope. Nope. Enough of this. We can come back to this later. Come on.”

She wasn’t really that mad at the cabinets, just frustrated. She wanted to do a good job for Kara but it just wasn’t working out very easily and there weren’t many things in life that Lena Luthor wasn’t immediately good at.

Plus, she could see that Kara needed a break too.

“Where are we going?” Kara placed the cabinet back on the ground and then followed after Lena who made her way to the patio doors that led from the kitchen into the backyard.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen much of the outside though so I thought we’d look around.”

Lena didn’t know what she expected but the backyard was much like the front.

Very overgrown.

The patio had a concrete square that was connected to the house that was probably used as a little seating area at one time and then it was just overgrown grass as far as the eye could see except something off to the side of the house that had a metal gate around it.

Naturally, she had to go find out.

“Is that a fenced in a pond?” Lena asked once they got closer and saw a lot of green and grossness in a sort of round shape.

“I don’t think so… Oh, it’s a pool! Or, was a pool anyway. Ew.” Kara went ahead and found the part of the gate that opened and pulled it open. And then ended up pulling it all the way off accidentally because the hinges were rusted and falling apart.

“Oops. Oh well. Just another thing to fix.”

Once inside the gate Lena could see that yes, it was a pool at one time. Not a huge one but enough for a small family to enjoy. The cover had fallen through long ago and it looked like most of the water had evaporated except for what looked like some kind of toxic waste algae in the deeper end of the pool.

“If I get it done by summer we could have a pool party. I can’t wait to tell Alex! I didn’t even know this was out here. I mean I kinda looked when I bought the place but I was really looking more at the house than anything. Let’s go back in, I want to start researching pools now.”

And so the cabinets were forgotten and the rest of the day was spent learning everything they could about swimming pool ownership and Lena threatening to buy furniture if Kara didn’t get a bed or couch or something for them to sit on other than the rug soon.

* * *

"Tada! Here it is!" Kara gestured widely to the house in front of her as Alex climbed out of the truck she had "borrowed" from the DEO looking rather unimpressed.

"It looks… great, Kara. How long have you been working on this again?"

"Don't be rude. You got my stuff here, you can leave now if you don't wanna see it."

"I'm good. This isn't even all of your stuff anyway, why didn't we take it all at once?"

"Because I'm not ready for the rest of it yet. Just needed a couple things. Come on, come look at the inside."

Once inside, Alex had to admit she was impressed. Compared to the outside she could tell that her sister had put a lot of work into this.

The front door opened into the living room that wasn't completely done but had walls at least. From there she could see into the kitchen that looked mostly done but was missing some appliances.

There was still a lot of work to be done but the inside looked a lot newer than the outside.

"It looks really good, Kara."

Kara grinned at the sincerity in her sister's voice and then led the way to the main bedroom in the back.

“This is the best part so far. This and the en suite bathroom are the only ones that are completely done. And it's where we are going to put everything we brought in the truck for now.”

“‘We’? I believe you are the one with super strength.”

“Ugh, fine, you’re no fun.”

A couple minutes later boxes were piled all around where Alex was standing effectively trapping her in.

“Kara!”

Kara grinned to herself as she listened to Alex complain as she pushed and climbed her way out of the boxes while Kara sat nearby pulling the pieces to her new bed frame out of the box.

“When you make your way out of there you can help me put my new bed together. I’ll buy pizza.”

Kara’s only reply was mumbled cursing as a box of clothes fell on top of her sister.

* * *

With a quick rip of plastic, the new mattress was free from it’s very compressed state and started unrolling itself onto the newly made frame as the sisters stood back out of the way and watched it puff up.

“There. Now Lena can’t complain anymore.”

Alex’s head whipped around so fast there was a small pop that could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

“What?”

Oops.

“Kara? Why would Lena be complaining that you don’t have a bed?”

The blush couldn’t be stopped even though Kara knew it wasn’t like what her sister was insinuating.

“Not like that. Whatever you are thinking, it’s not that. Just that until now there was no where else to sit other than the floor and um…”

Alex was giving her that patented “DEO Alex” stare that she had seen harden criminals cave under so she stopped talking while she was ahead.

“I thought she hated you.”

“I did too but maybe not?”

“So let me get this straight, Lena got to see the house before I did? Your own sister?”

“Um… Yes? To be fair though, she came here on her own. I had to practically twist your arm to get you to come out here because you are sooooo busy. And! She found out because you told Sam where the house was so there.” Kara finished off her sentence with a truly mature move of sticking her tongue out at Alex who rolled her eyes.

“Okay point taken, but to be fair you told me you wanted to do this all on your own so I didn’t want to bug you.”

The mattress instructions said not to lay or sit on it for a couple hours to let it fully expand so Kara flopped down onto what was becoming her spot on the rug to continue this conversation because knowing Alex they could be here a while.

“I did but that didn’t mean that you couldn’t come see me.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Alex conceded the mini argument before sitting down on the rug herself. “I’m not actually mad at you, you know that right? I’m just giving you a hard time but I really am glad that you two are getting along again.”

Kara perked up at that with a huge smile. “Me too. It’s so good to be around her again. It’s fun working on the house by myself but when she's here on the weekends to help it's even more fun.”

Alex looked at her a little strangely. “What happened to ‘oh Alex, I don’t need any help. I want to do this all on my own’?”

“I did. Want to do it all on my own I mean, but having her here helping out and us getting along again is really, really nice, okay? I’m sorry if it made you feel left out or anything. This really was supposed to be my project but…”

“Kara, it’s okay. I promise. God knows I don’t actually want to do the physical labor of remodeling a house on top of my very physical job. But you know if you need me for something, I will help, right?”

“Of course, that’s why I had you drive the truck out here with my stuff, duh.”

“You ass.” Alex flung a nearby pillow that was spilling out of a box she knocked over earlier at her sister who pretended to go flying backwards, laughing the whole way.

Alex was happy for her sister, really. But she was also happy that this gave her the perfect excuse to call Sam on the long drive back home.

* * *

Lena could tell that the superhero was excited about something from the moment she landed on her balcony at 7:58am but she didn’t know what it was about until after they touched down on the front porch of the house.

“I have something to show you!” Kara eagerly rushed into the house and Lena followed suit at a more reasonable pace until they got to the bedroom where the door was shut. “You’re going to love this.”

The door opened and Kara rushed in and flung herself onto the new bed that creaked mildly under the attack while Lena stood in the doorway having a mild crisis as she comprehended the fact that Kara was so excited because she wanted her to see her bed and was now gesturing for Lena to climb up on the bed with her.

On Kara's bed. With Kara.

"Lena?" Kara asked after Lena hesitated just a little too long causing Lena to snap out of it, tell herself it wasn't a big deal, and walk over to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Well? Much better than the floor, right?"

"Yes. Now maybe one of these days you'll get an actual couch."

"Baby steps. The living room needs an actual floor first."

“Right…”

The two fell into silence just enjoying how nice it was to sit on the nice memory foam bed instead of the rug while Lena tried to calm her very gay thoughts down and Kara was thinking about what they should work on this weekend.

“So I finished up all the little things in the kitchen and we can’t do anything else until I can get the fridge and dishwasher delivered so I was thinking maybe we can focus on the other bedroom and bathroom?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve anymore stupid cabinets, I’m in.”

* * *

“Kara, if you don’t stop bouncing your leg you are going to shake the whole house apart and I am not helping you fix it again. What’s wrong?” Lena asked as they sat on Kara’s new bed eating dinner. She was trying very hard not to get crumbs or anything on the bed but Kara was making it very hard with the anxious tapping of her super foot.

“Sorry! I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

The shaking stopped and Lena finished up her meal without making a mess but Kara still looked like she had something on her mind.

“So?”

“Um…” A deep breath, “you totally don’t have to and it’s okay if you don’t want to but um doyouwanttostaythenight?”

“Huh?” was Lena’s intelligent reply as she tried to process what Kara had just said in a rush.

“I mean, well we got the other bedroom done and there’s another bed here already it's in the corner over there,” Kara gestures wildly to the corner of boxes. “And since you are going to be back in the morning anyway I thought maybe you could just stay the night? I mean I don’t mind flying you back and forth I just thought that maybe it could be fun, you know? Like a sleepover but if you don’t want to it's absolutely totally definitely okay! I just-”

“Kara!” Lena practically had to shout and Kara immediately snapped her mouth shut and played with her hands nervously. She didn’t really know why she was making such a big deal out of this but she really, really wanted her to stay the night.

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll stay the night.”

It took Kara a second to realize that Lena had said yes before she was up hugging the other girl before she knew it.

“Yes!! This is going to be so fun! We can watch movies until we get too tired. Oh wait, I don’t have a TV here yet...Oh well we can use my laptop.” Kara let go of Lena and wandered off to the corner to drag the other bed frame box out from behind the other boxes she hadn’t unpacked yet while continuing to talk about all her “sleepover” plans.

God what had Lena just gotten herself into?

* * *

_Sam: It’s late and there hasn’t been a security alert on your balcony yet. You okay?_

Lena picked up her phone from where it buzzed next to her leg on the mattress and unlocked it to see a new message.

_Lena: Are you stalking me now? Why do you even have access to my security logs?_

_Sam: Because you are a danger magnet, duh. I’m trying to keep you alive. So??? What’s up? Are you staying the night with Kara?_

“Is something happening with work?” Kara asked from her spot beside Lena where they were lounging on the bed with the laptop between them.

“No. Just it’s just Sam.”

“Tell her I said ‘Hi’.”

_Lena: Yes. And she says Hi._

It took a little while for Sam to reply and Lena thought about what she had said.

_Lena: Not like that! Calm down, I can feel you freaking out over there. It’s just because we got the other bedroom done and I’d be here in the morning anyway. Whatever you are thinking is happening is not happening._

_Sam: Way to get a girl’s hopes up._

_Lena: ??_

_Sam: Nothing, don’t worry about it I’m just way too invested in your love life. Go have fun, I’ll talk to you Monday._

_Lena: You need a hobby._

_Sam: Ha! Like you can talk._

Lena ignored her phone after that and focused back into the movie only to realize it was right at the end. At least it was one she had actually seen before so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“One more?”

“I think I’m good. I still need to put the sheets on my bed. We can watch some more next time?”

She was getting more accustomed to the hard work but it still wore her out by the end of the day so she didn’t really notice what she had implied she would stay the night again. She was just focused on trying not to fall asleep in Kara’s bed. Next to Kara. No matter how tempting that was.

“Absolutely!” Kara was grinning so wide but Lena was heading towards the door to Kara’s room and didn’t see it. “Do you need anything else?”

“I don’t think so. You already gave me clothes to sleep in and put a toothbrush and stuff in the other bathroom for me so I should be set.”

“Alright. Good night, Lena!”

“Good night, Kara.”

* * *

Lena was no stranger to sleeping in unfamiliar places. After all she spent a lot of time traveling for business meetings and staying in hotels of all shapes and sizes so she typically didn’t have a hard time falling asleep but it usually involved a not insignificant amount of alcohol.

So she was a little surprised when she woke up early the next morning with the sun streaming in the curtainless window of the guest room. She didn’t remember much at all after making up the bed and climbing into it so she must have fallen asleep right afterwards.

Before she could think about it too much, there was a soft knock on the door to the guest room.

“Leeeeeeeeena, I know you are awake, I can hear you. What do you want to get for breakfast?”

“Anything except sticky buns.”

There was a pause and then a huff on the other side of the door. “You’re no fun. The first thing I’m making when the kitchen is fully functional is homemade sticky buns for breakfast and you’ll learn just how good they are and be addicted too. I’ll be back soon.”

Kara was gone before Lena could even start to explain once again that it wasn’t that she didn’t like sticky buns, she just needed something with a little more substance than a ball of sugar for the work they will be doing so she just got up and headed into the hallway towards the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the day.

By the time she was freshly scrubbed and teeth brushed, Kara was back with bags of food and cups of life giving coffee.

“You said no sticky buns so I got pancakes but now I’m not sure if that was a good idea because I don’t want to get syrup on the bed and there’s not really anywhere else to sit right now…”

Lena bit back a sigh at the breakfast choice and instead suggested they eat at the kitchen counter.

“But we don’t have any chairs or stools.”

To that, Lena just walked over and hopped up onto one corner of the counter where she could safely do so without hitting the overhead cabinets. Which was about the only place on the counter.

“You can float next to the counter,” Lena reminded the superhero when she saw the pout on Kara’s face.

“Oh, right. Duh.”

After that Kara started digging through the bags and started pulling out a ridiculous amount of pancake and syrup containers before finally pulling out one bowl at the bottom.

“Here. You can have a pancake too, of course, but I do pay attention sometimes.”

Inside was a protein bowl of sorts, filled with eggs, turkey bacon, and various veggies. It was just something little but knowing that Kara had remembered something like that made Lena incredibly happy. God, she was glad they were friends again.

* * *

The weekend was over and Lena found herself not wanting to leave.

Of course she knew that she had too, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to.

But it was a little different this Sunday afternoon. She had spent all weekend here and it was honestly really, really nice. But now it was time to go back to work.

Plus, now that the house was pretty much done, there wasn’t really a point in her coming back next weekend which was the worst part about leaving now.

The only things that were left were just little things Kara would likely finish up on her own during the week after the kitchen appliances get delivered and then the house would be done.

It was great to see that their hard work turned into something really nice but it was kind of bittersweet.

Not that she would tell Kara that though.

No. This has been fun and a good escape from work but she knew it couldn’t last forever.

It was time to go.

Except when Kara dropped her off on her balcony, she didn’t seem eager to leave right away.

“Sooooooo, next weekend do you wanna ride in the truck with me? I’m going to bring all my stuff out to the house before I get charged another month of rent.”

Oh.

“Sure?”

Kara frowned. “You don’t sound too sure about that?”

“I just- Now that the house is done I figured you wouldn’t need me around, is all.”

“Done? Oh no. I mean, yes, the inside is done. But now, it’s time to work on the outside. We’ve got a couple weeks to get that pool going before it gets hot enough to swim.”

Never in her life has Lena ever been so excited to know that there was more physical labor in her future.

* * *

“I think I might have a problem,” Kara said from one end of Alex’s couch as the current episode of the TV show she and Alex were binging ended.

Alex had the remote at the ready in case she needed to stop the show for this conversation but was really hoping they didn’t. It was a really good show. “Like a serious problem or…?”

“Like an ‘I have an entire Pinterest board of ideas for the outside of the house just to make sure there’s plenty of stuff to do so Lena will keep coming over’ problem?”

“Oh, so girl troubles then. You had me worried for a second there.” The TV showed the opening credits of the next episode and Alex put down the remote.

“Alex…” Kara groaned.

“What? You can’t say it’s not true. But as for the problem itself, why don’t you just invite her over like a normal person?”

“Because she’s a super busy CEO and I can’t just expect her to not do her job just to spend time with me.”

“Isn’t that what she’s doing now?”

“Well… Yeah but this is different, she seems like she wants to do this. It’s like a little side project for her, I think.”

“And you don’t think she will want to spend time with you when you guys don’t have this project as a buffer between you two? That things will go back to the way they were when she was mad at you?”

There was silence from the other end of the couch for long enough that Alex picked up the remote, paused the TV and turned towards her sister to see her looking up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears from falling.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, Kara.” A quick scoot across the couch cushions had Alex pulling the girl of steel into her arms, which of course caused the tears to really start falling.

“I don’t want to lose her again, Alex. I can’t.”

* * *

By some miracle, Lena survived the terrifying ordeal of seeing Kara pull up at her apartment complex in a U-Haul and also survived the drive all the way out to the house in said U-Haul.

It was… rough. But they made it through with Lena managing to keep any thoughts about U-Haul Lesbians to herself. It helped that halfway through, after Kara nearly ran them off the road twice, Lena made her switch places so she could drive the rest of the way.

“It’s fine. I just don’t drive much, you know, since I fly everywhere. Plus if we did go off the road I could be out of the truck and getting us back on the track before you even knew what happened.”

“That is not as reassuring as you think it is.”

After that the ride was smooth and they all made it in one piece and were able to unpack in record time thanks to a little superspeed then it was off to the backyard.

“Alright, time to get this pool functional again,” Kara said as they walked through the still broken pool gate while pushing up the sleeves of her shirt.

Lena respectfully tore her eyes away from the biceps suddenly on display and looked around at anything and everything that was not Kara.

“Wait, maybe we should clean up around the pool first? It’s grassy and gross. And anything we do might just fall into the pool and get it gross again if we do that first.”

“I guess you are right. One day pool, one day. You will be clean.”

And so the billionaire spent the day outside pulling weeds, trimming bushes, and cleaning up pieces of what may have been pool toys at one time. By the time they were done, Lena was one hot sweaty mess and once again had no trouble falling asleep in the guest bedroom shortly after dinner and a much needed shower.

Only to get up and do it again the next day until they had the area around the pool looking less like some kind of swamp creature lived there.

Lena was pretty sure she had never sweated this much in her life but it was fun and she found herself wishing everyday could be like this.

Ha, if only.

* * *

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I know you are in there. If you don’t open this door in the next five seconds I will break it down. I don’t care what kind of security system you have on it, I will break through it,” one Samantha Arias quietly but forcibly spoke into the door so that she knew Lena could hear it but that it wouldn’t alarm the assistant out in the hallway.

One.

Two.

Three.

She had promised herself she was never going to use the powers left over from Reign unless it was an emergency but this was going to have to be a special case.

Four.

Fi-

The door swung open to what looked like a very pissed off Luthor to anyone else but all Sam could see was one CEO struggling to hold it together.

“Oh, honey,” was all she said and Lena immediately flinched and backed away further into the bathroom she had been hiding in for the last fifteen minutes, trying to calm down from a panic attack.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You are not. Sit with me.” Sam lowered herself down to the floor with her back resting against the wall next to the sink and gestured to the spot next to her that Lena reluctantly sat down in.

“I’m-” Lena tried to start but Sam just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to lean into her shoulder.

“You’re not so just shut up for a while and breathe. Then we can talk about what brought this on.”

“But the meeting…”

“I wrapped it up after you left. They were pretty agreeable to it, I’m pretty sure they think someone’s trying to assassinate you again or something so they were ready to get out of there.”

Good. Let them run away scared. Stupid sexist old white men that think they have to stick their noses into everything.

It wasn’t all their fault though. God knows she’s dealt with them and people like them so much over the years but it was her fault in a way too. It’s Tuesday and all she has thought about since Sunday night was how much she wanted to be back at the house with Kara instead of her too spacious and lonely apartment.

It was nice, of course it was, she paid good money for it but the house that they put so much work into just felt so much livelier and better even though it was much smaller.

And she could have left. Could have just gone back to her apartment for the day, maybe get some more sleep and get past this but no, she had to be stubborn and wanted to bulldoze her way through and ignore her feelings.

Then it just got worse. Eventually all she could think about was how much she didn’t want to be there. How much she hated the work she was doing- when really she likes it most days. How the room smelled like expensive but overused cologne. How they just kept asking the most mundane questions over and over again even though she had already answered them if they would have actually paid attention.

And then they started questioning the good she was trying to do with, and for, L-Corp. Which is something they do all the time but it hit so much harder today and she found herself wondering if maybe they were right. Maybe she wasn’t good enough. Which pissed her off after she thought about it for a few minutes and then one of them clicked his tongue at her and that was it. That stupid little condecending noise was the last straw.

She lost it.

In a calm, cold Luthor manor of course. Internally it was like all kinds of alarm systems were going off but on the outside she shut them down quickly and efficiently and announced that she had other matters to attend to.

And then managed to make it to her private office bathroom before breaking down- tears running down her face, dry heaving into the toilet until she could finally start to calm down. This unfortunately wasn’t her first rodeo but it was the first panic attack in a while and it caught her off guard.

Lillian had made sure to teach her better than that.

Which was a whole other can of worms she wasn’t even going to think about right now.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam finally asked after they had been sitting on the cold tile long enough for her butt to go numb.

“No.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly stubborn?”

“Only once or twice.”

Sam let the silence settle back over them for a few minutes before grabbing her phone and typing furiously.

“Sam…?” She was typing at such a fast pace that Lena was starting to get a bad feeling about it and leaned away from Sam’s shoulder.

“You made me CFO for a reason, right?”

“Yes?”

“Because you trust me?”

“I’m starting to think maybe I shouldn’t, but yes.”

“So here’s what you are going to do and I don’t want to hear any complaining. Not a peep. Got it?”

Lena huffed at that, “I’m not your fourteen year old daughter.”

"If you were, I certainly wouldn’t have waited this long to do this. Now. You are going to go downstairs where a car is waiting for you, it's going to take you to your apartment.”

She couldn’t really argue with that.

“And then you are going to pack a suitcase. Not your little gray one. The big black one you usually take on international trips. Fill it up with everything you are going to want for the next two weeks. Bring anything you need to work from home and then get in your car and head to Kara.”

Lena could feel her own jaw hanging open in shock. “What? Sam! I can’t do that. I can’t just take two weeks off of work.”

“Ha, I wish you would take two weeks off but I know you won’t. There’s internet out there right? Work from home. Get out of here for a while. I promise I won’t let the place burn down while you are gone.”

“But-”

“You need time away from this place. You have been going full force since you took over. Take a break like a normal human being. You wouldn’t expect your employees to put as much time in as you do, would you? What if I did that?”

“That’s different. You have a family. I’m sure most of my employees do too.”

Sam looked at her kind of strangely and then smiled softly at her dumb friend. “So do you. You have me and everyone else and most importantly you have whatever this is you are building with Kara so for the love of god please go work on it. You don’t want to miss this chance, right?”

Lena chose to ignore that and instead went back to a previous point, “but what about you and Ruby? You just came out here for a few days for a project and Ruby is still in Metropolis.”

“She’s been staying with a friend but I think I will fly back and get her. She’s been wanting to come back out to National City and I think we might be looking at moving back here too if a certain CEO might be willing to transfer me back…”

“Of course, but are you sure?”

“I am. I think. I know I wanted to get away from here with everything that happened with Reign, I just didn’t want to be reminded of it but I miss it here. I miss you and everyone else and Ruby does too.”

“Does it have anything to do with how much you have apparently been talking to Alex?”

“Annnnnnnnnnd that’s your cue to leave. Bye now. I better not see your face for at least two weeks unless it’s through a screen.”

* * *

_Sam: If you don’t get going I will call Kara to come pick you up. Don’t think that I won’t._

Lena’s phone went off just as she was trying to figure out if there was anything else she could pack or do to keep from leaving yet and she frowned at the message. Sam’s mom senses were really top notch.

_Lena: What if she doesn’t want me there? A weekend is one thing but this is different._

_Sam: She does. I asked. Stop panicking. I only said I was trying to get you to take some time off work and asked if it would be okay if you wanted to stay out there with her. Her reply was a truly insane amount of happy emojis. You’re good. Now go._

_Lena: Yes, Mother._

With a shake of her head, Lena gathered up her suitcase and took one last look around the empty feeling apartment to make sure she didn’t forget anything before heading down to her car.

At least if this all went wrong she could blame it on Sam.

With a quick trip through a Starbucks drive thru and ignoring the voice in her head that said she really didn’t need any caffeine fueling her anxiety right now, she was on the road headed out of the city.

It was a fairly peaceful ride with thankfully not too much traffic considering it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday and it was just what she needed to decompress and relax after the eventful day.

Maybe Sam was right, maybe she did need to get away from work more often but really how could she expect to take off or work from home when she expected her employees to still show up every day?

But, that was a thought for later.

Instead, she turned up the radio that was on some station Kara had turned it to last time they were in the car and jammed out in a way that would make Kara proud all the way out to the house.

When she pulled up to the house, she expected to feel anxious again about what Kara would say to her staying for a while but instead she found herself looking around at the still overgrown front yard and thinking they really should work on that next instead of focusing on the backyard so much.

By the time she stepped out of the car, Kara was already waiting on the porch.

“Hi!”

“Hi. Did you hear me pulling in?” Lena headed up the steps of the porch- making note of the ones they would probably have to replace- while Kara pulled out her phone.

“Yeah, but also Sam told me you were heading out here and also said if you don’t show up in a decent amount of time I was supposed to let her know so she could hunt you down? So I should probably let her know you made it.”

“She’s ridiculous.”

“She cares about you.”

They walked into the living room and Lena immediately turned around to face Kara who was just sliding her phone back into her pocket.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Kara just smiled bright and held something out to her.

“What’s this?”

“Just take it.”

Lena held her hand out and Kara turned hers over to let a little metallic key drop into Lena’s hand.

“What…”

“That way you can come out here whenever you want. I mean I’m mostly home anyway and could just let you in but you know, just in case.”

Dammit she was not going to cry again for the second time today. It just wasn’t going to happen.

“Are you sure? This…” Lena had to stop for a second to keep her voice from cracking. “This was supposed to be your way to get away from the world.”

“Yeah but, I think maybe you need a place to do that too. And I like sharing this with you. More than you know so uh,” it was Kara’s turn to have to pause to get her emotions in check, but this time to keep herself from saying more than she should. “Just take it, okay?”

With the key held close to her chest, Lena smiled the biggest smile she had since she left on Sunday night.

“Thank you, Kara.”

Kara couldn’t stop the blush from rising to her cheeks at the emotion she could hear behind those words even though Lena was trying to keep it to herself. So it was time for distraction.

“So! When Sam mentioned the other day you might want to work from here for a while I may have gone and got a desk and got it all set up in your room for you. You can move it around if you want, it’s at an odd angle but I thought it would be best if you had a plain wall behind you when you have to do video conferencing and stuff. And also-”

Kara started walking through the house as she talked so Lena followed but after a while she stopped listening when the fact that Kara had called it “her room” registered. Not the “guest room” but “her room”.

What if she just never went back to L-Corp? Surely Sam could handle it, right?

Right?

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. Kara had been working on a freelance article before Lena got there so she went back to that while Lena set up her new work space to her satisfaction and tested everything that she could to make sure it would work when she needed it.

After a couple hours, Kara came by and gently knocked on the door frame of the open bedroom door to get Lena’s attention.

“Hey, it’s totally okay if you are busy and don’t want to but I was planning to do some grocery shopping today and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I’ve been just flying back and forth from the store I would go to in the city but since you brought your car I was thinking we could go check out the store in the nearby town?”

And so off they went on what was probably the most normal shopping trip Lena had ever went on in her life but she couldn’t help but think about how nice it was to be doing all this stuff with Kara.

That’s when it really hit.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t had thoughts like that before but this was different.

They were just shopping for groceries. That’s it.

But there was no denying it now.

She was absolutely and completely in love with one Kara Danvers.

Somehow that wasn’t as scary of a thought as it should be.

After that they went home and cooked dinner, working around each other as easily as they did when they were working on a project then they ate around a proper dining table for the first time in forever.

Then watched a couple episodes on Netflix before they both retired to their rooms for the night.

It was all so simple and domestic.

She loved every minute of it.

So much so that come 7:30 am she was in such a good mood she had a bright smile on her face as Sam finally answered the video call she started.

“Oh my god if you tell me that you are coming back to the office already I swear to god- wait. You’re smiling. Did something- hang on.” The screen showed a dizzying swirl of what seemed to be the colors of the L-Corp interior as Sam tried to juggle her phone, coffee, and whatever else she was trying to carry at the time. “Okay, ah fu- I mean fudge. It’s fine. It’s fine. I didn’t drop anything important.”

Finally Sam made it to Lena’s office desk, plopped her stuff down on it and angled the camera better so she could see Lena. “What’s up?”

Lena just raised one eyebrow at her friend. “There is a conference call from Landa Tech at eight am? I need you to put me in it. Someone didn’t let me register my computer properly before I left and I don’t really feel like fighting with my security system.”

“That’s not what I meant. What’s going on with you and Kara?”

“Nothing. So about the proposal in this meeting..”

“You are the worst. I am not even settled in yet. I’ll call you back on my computer in a minute when I’ve drank at least half this coffee and am a functional business person.”

And so began Lena’s first day of working from home. It… had some unexpected challenges but it was nice not having to be in the building and putting on a face for everyone that she had to see.

One of the unforeseen problems was that about an hour into the eight am meeting, Lena started smelling something sweet and delicious that was doing wonders for distracting her throughout the rest of the meeting until she could finally leave and find out what it was.

“Told you I was going to bake some fresh sticky buns for us one of these days,” was what Kara said as soon as Lena walked into the kitchen.

“They smell really good.”

“They are. I just took them out of the oven though so you should probably let them cool before eating them. I, on the other hand, don’t have to wait.”

And then she proceeded to pick one very hot and very gooey bun out of the pan and ate it immediately.

“One of the perks of superpowers, I guess?” Lena couldn’t help but comment.

“One of the best.”

After that the rest of the morning went by slowly but Lena wasn’t sure if it was the work or if it was all the sugar from the two sticky buns Kara had talked her into eating making her just want to take a nap. By noon, Sam put her foot down again.

“Go away, you’ve been doing stuff all morning. There is nothing that needs your attention right now so go find something else to do.”

“But I need to-”

“Ah-ah! Nope. Don’t make me restrict your access. Go clean or whatever it is you two normally do when you are there. I will talk to you in the morning.”

Lena was still frowning at the computer when the call shut off. She still had control over everything and could hack her way back into the system if Sam did try to keep her out of it but it would be a pain so she decided to take Sam’s advice and went to find Kara who was laying on the couch playing a game on her phone.

“Sam has forbidden me from doing anymore work today so I was thinking we could tackle part of the front yard? If you’re up for it?”

“Absolutely!”

* * *

Romantic feelings have always been an iffy subject for Kara. On Krypton, she grew up thinking she would be matched to the perfect person for her then they would marry and she would grow to love them. That’s just how it worked and she never thought anything different until she was suddenly dropped onto a planet at the ripe age of thirteen and was introduced to the constant stream of teenage hormones and relationship drama of high school.

It was… A lot.

Looking back, she felt kinda bad for Alex trying to explain to her how a teenager’s world worked. How girls were supposed to be “boy crazy” and that the popular girls in their school acted like they did because they wanted attention from the popular boys and it was a mess. It also probably didn’t help that Alex was trying to figure out her sexuality and repressing it in the middle of all that too.

Which, boy that was a whole other mess that one young Kara Danvers didn’t understand.

On Krypton you were matched with the person that was best for you. It didn’t matter if it was a male, female, or in very rare cases people had been matched with other races that used to live on Krypton too. Babies were made in pods so it didn’t matter what reproductive organs each person had, they could still reproduce so it was never something Kara thought about.

So when after the “boy crazy” talk, young Kara asked Alex what about girls that were “girl crazy” and Alex freaked out, Kara just assumed that was just another one of those weird earth things she might one day understand.

Eventually in college she did find out that girls liking girls and boys liking boys wasn’t bad but relationships still weren’t a big thing for her.

In high school everyone thought she was the weird kid and didn’t want anything to do with her other than Kenny.

In college, Kara was just trying to figure out her way in the world without Alex constantly nearby to point her in the right direction and didn’t have time for dating. Plus it was really hard to think about dating someone when you think you have to hide that you are an alien from them, potentially forever.

James was her first real relationship. The first time she felt a little bit of “I want to be with this person” so of course she went after it but it wasn’t really what she thought it would be like and would likely always feel guilty about how things ended with him but if he had decided to be the Guardian and hide it from her when they were together still, it would have ended a lot worse that it did so maybe it was for the best.

Then there was Mon-El.

Mon-El was easy. Not only in that he was clearly interested in her but that he already knew about her Kryptonian heritage and knew really what that entailed. He knew that she was strong and he was as well. Not as strong as her, of course, but if she accidentally lost focus she wouldn’t be able to hurt him much.

It just seemed like the best choice. Something that was supposed to happen.

But now, she knew better.

James was someone she idolized almost, hearing stories of him from Clark about all the good he had done to help Superman.

Mon-El just seemed like it was meant to be, like how she would have been matched up if she had grown up on Krypton.

But here now, she understood.

Lena was on the other side of the truly disgusting empty pool in an old t-shirt of Kara’s and shorts, scrubbing away at the gunk that was living on the walls of the pool. The warm late spring sunlight was shining down on them and a nice breeze was running around creating ripples on the small amount of water in the bottom they were using to clean and Kara found her heart so full in that moment.

There was dead algae on Lena’s cheek from where she had tried to wipe her face off and the pieces of hair that had escaped her messy ponytail were wet with god knows what but Kara couldn’t help but think that she was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lena asked when she finally caught Kara staring at her with such a dopey grin.

“Just a little, yeah.” Kara pointed at her own cheeks and Lena started scrubbing hers with her hands, only making the problem worse.

She understood now.

This is what love was really like.

She was in love with Lena Luthor.

* * *

Lena was living her best life right now. It had been a week since she had come out to the house and things couldn’t be any better.

They had fallen into a routine of getting up early and making breakfast together, working on whatever they needed to do for work until around noon, and then spending the rest of the day either working outside or just spending time together.

Working from home had it’s issues but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t work around and work was going rather smoothly.

In fact, everything was going so well, she was sure something was going to go wrong anytime because that’s just how her life has always worked.

The feeling that something was going to go wrong hit its peak when she woke up one morning, face inches from Kara in her sleep, the rest of her body practically on top of Kara with a leg slotted between hers in what was a not very platonic way.

They had been watching some movie Kara had picked out. It was good but Lena wasn’t paying much attention to it until someone on the movie mentioned making forts when they were younger.

“Did you ever make a pillow fort?”

“Does Lillian seem like the type of person who would tolerate such a childish activity?” Lena replied and instantly regretted it when Kara got a sparkle in her eye.

In a matter of half an hour, they went from watching the movie on the nice large TV Lena had bought-as a gift, even though Kara still said she shouldn’t- while sitting on a nice comfy couch to laying on a nest of pillows and blankets surrounded by what she was pretty sure was the entirety of their extra sheets and watching the rest of the movie on Kara’s laptop because they couldn’t see the TV anymore.

The sheets Kara had managed to hang from the ceiling by a combination of tape and strategic layering and support furniture surrounded them and made it seem like they were the only ones in the world.

It all felt very intimate.

But that was nothing compared to how intimate things were in this position.

Which was weird on it’s own because she normally hated touching or being touched by anyone when she was asleep but as she was finding out, many things were different when it came to Kara.

But how was she going to get out of this situation?

Leaning her face away was the first step and it was accomplished easily but their legs were so tangled up and no matter how she moved, someone’s leg was going to get real personal with the other person.

She was just going to have to do it though, better now than if Kara woke up and saw how they were.

Of course, the second she started moving, Kara opened her eyes. Lena quickly turned and buried her face in her pillow as she finished moving her legs, trying to ignore the feeling of Kara’s leg sliding out from between her legs and then it was silent.

This was the point Kara was going to realize they had gotten way too close for friends and would start pulling away. Both now, and in the future. Lena just knew it.

At least it was nice while it lasted. Now she would have to go back to her apartment in shame.

“Ah!” Kara sat up quickly startling Lena. “I just had the best idea! We should eat breakfast in the fort! Come on.”

Jumping up, Kara turned back and extended a hand out to help Lena up from their fort bed with a brilliant smile and then pretty much dragged her to the kitchen in her excitement.

So they were just going to ignore it then. Lena could live with that as long as she could stay here with Kara.

* * *

“Ugh, it’s too early for you two to be so damn cute,” Sam whined through the computer as they were setting up for an early, early morning conference call.

“Sam!” Lena was quick to admonish but then turned and thanked Kara who had just brought her a nice steaming cup of coffee to help her make it through the meeting.

“What? You are. I need someone to bring me coffee too.”

“You’re staying at Lena’s apartment for now, right?”

Sam could only nod at Kara’s question with confusion before there was a sudden gust of wind and Kara could be seen on Sam’s camera handing her a cup of coffee as well before taking back off.

“...I was joking but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara replied to Sam as she walked back into Lena’s room and then spoke to Lena this time. “Let me know when you guys are done later and we can make breakfast.”

“You don’t have to wait for me to eat, it might be a while.”

“I like eating with you. But I might have a snack. Good luck on your meeting!”

And with that, Kara was gone, shutting the door behind her so Lena could get to business.

Unfortunately, Sam wasn’t ready to shift into business mode yet.

“Soooo,” She stretched out in a bit of a sing-song voice, “what’s gotten into you two lately? You’re very cozy together.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You know what I’m talking about. You two act like an old married couple. It does my heart some good to see you so happy. Did you finally tell her you love her or something?”

“Sam! Focus! This meeting is very important for the future of L-Corp and we have to…” Lena continued on as Sam rolled her eyes but what she didn’t know was that Kara was standing in the kitchen, bent over from just managing to catch the plate she had been holding from hitting the ground in shock from what she had accidentally heard.

* * *

It was nearing the end of two weeks since Lena had come to stay at the house and though Kara had made it pretty clear that she could stay as long as she wanted, Lena still felt like she needed to check in and make sure it was still okay if she stayed a while longer.

So one night as they were working on a jigsaw puzzle- because that’s something they did now, it was pretty fun- with a podcast playing in the background she decided to bring it up.

“I know you gave me the key and everything but are you sure it’s okay if I stay here for a while longer?”

Kara looked up from the piece she was trying to find and looked at Lena with a little bit of confusion. “Of course it’s fine.”

“Okay, but are you sure? Sam and I have been working on something and things are going to change at L-Corp to make it easier for those that want or need to can work at home and work less hours so I won’t be going into the office for a while but I could go back to my apartment if you are tired of me being in your space all the time.”

“Lena…”

“Being out here has been so nice and working less has actually made me more productive and I think we can use that at L-Corp. Make it a revolutionary place to work. I think it will take a hit for a little while but as people get used to it they will be more willing and more energized to work if they have more time for their home life as well. God knows I can certainly make less money so that my employees can make enough money they don’t have to work the forty hours a week that they are now.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Thank you. I was thinking maybe you could write an article for us? About the effects of the forty hour work week and stuff like that? But seriously, please let me know if you want me to leave. I know this was your project and I know you said you wanted me here before but I don’t know. It’s been a while, I don’t know how you feel, maybe you’ve changed your mind and I don’t want to bother you even though I love being here. It’s been amazing. I-”

“I love you.”

Everything came to a screeching halt for Lena but Kara just kept on looking for the piece she needed for the puzzle.

“...What?”

A blush started spreading across Kara’s face but she continued to look down at the coffee table where the puzzle pieces were.

“I love you. So I’m very happy you are here and hope you stay here forever. That’s how I feel.”

“Kara…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to feel the same or anything. I just wanted you to know so you would stop doubting that I want you here,” Kara finally looked up at Lena and saw the tears sliding down her face. “Oh, Lena, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Kara quickly shuffled around the coffee table on her knees to get to where Lena was sitting on the floor near the couch. She reached out to hug the other girl but stopped at the last second, unsure if she might be crying because she was weirded out by Kara’s feelings or not.

But with only a second of hesitation, Lena leaned forward and let Kara wrap her in her arms so they were both leaning against the bottom of the couch in the middle of the living room of the house they fixed up together.

“How can you love me after I hated you so much? I was so hateful to you when you were just trying your best,” was murmured into the quickly dampening fabric on Kara’s shoulder.

“Because I know that that was because of what I did. How I hurt you. And because I loved you even before that, even if I hadn’t quite realized it yet.”

“When?”

“Looking back, I realized you were someone very special to me when I was willing to drop half a plane of chemicals into the water supply to save you if you didn’t climb up in time. It wasn’t until we started spending time together again that I finally really realized what that feeling was.”

Lena was starting to get her tears under control now even though she was still holding onto Kara like her life depended on it.

“I always wondered if Supergirl really would have done that to save me and why.”

“Well, now you know. I will always choose you. No matter what.”

Kara didn’t expect anything out of finally exposing her feelings. She just really wanted Lena to know how much she wanted her there but when Lena finally pulled away from Kara and had that signature look of determination on her face, Kara’s heart started beating frantically knowing something was about to happen.

“Kara,” Lena moved her hands from the fabric of Kara’s shirt and put them on either side of Kara’s face to make sure she had her full attention. “I will always choose you too. No matter what.”

“Yeah?” was the only thing Kara could think to say with such a huge grin on her face.

“Yeah.”

And then she leaned in to quite literally, kiss the smile off of Kara’s face.

When their lips parted from each other a few amazing minutes later, Lena spoke again.

“In case it wasn’t clear, I love you too.”

“Crystal clear, but… Just to make sure…” Kara leaned forward and Lena was all too happy to meet her halfway.

* * *

“This suits you, you know?” Sam said as she took a seat on the porch swing next to Lena who was relaxing in the shade with a glass of the boozy lemonade Alex had thrown together for them.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like don’t get me wrong, you rock the boardroom in your suits and killer heels but I’ve never seen you happier and more relaxed than you are now.”

“Are you sure it isn’t the sheer amount of alcohol Alex snuck into this?” Lena replied with a smile and a sip of her drink.

Sam snorted, “I’m sure that has something to do with it but I think it has more to do with a certain blonde roommate of yours.”

Sam took a drink of her own lemonade, fully expecting Lena to either refute or ignore the comment but as always Lena was full of surprises.

“...Can someone really still be considered just a roommate if you are sharing a bed?”

And suddenly Sam was trying to inhale her drink which she was pretty sure wouldn’t kill her but it was sure close. Her coughing and spluttering got the attention of both Kara and Ruby but she tried to wave between coughs to signal she was fine. Ruby was too curious about what happened to stay away though.

“Mom? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, baby,” she finally said once she felt like she had coughed enough of the liquid out. “Lena actually listened to me for once and it caught me off guard.”

“Oh yeah, about what?” The curious teenager asked and Sam looked at Lena to see what she was willing to tell the girl. She had worked hard to get these two idiots together and didn’t want to ruin it by making them out their relationship if they weren’t ready.

“Kara and I are dating now,” Lena said simply.

“Awwwwwww, now you guys can go on double dates, that’s so cool!” Ruby was excited.

Lena’s eyebrow rose.

Sam’s jaw dropped.

“Ruby!!”

“Oh sorry, was I not supposed to tell everyone you and Alex are dating?” was said with the most innocent look the teenager could muster up.

The eyebrow rose up even higher.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?” Could be heard across the yard from the pool where one superhero was apparently listening in.

And then it was chaos. Sam took off after Ruby who jumped into the pool to hide behind Alex who was currently being hugged to death by a super excited Kara. Nia was next to them, trying to ask questions about when and how everyone got together while brainy tried to offer his congratulations as well but couldn’t really get a word in in all the excitement.

This was Lena’s life now but she wouldn’t change it for the world and Sam was right, she was happier than she had ever been.

Who would have thought they would really be able to fix things between them? And make it even better than before because now every time she thought about kissing Kara, she could just do it, which was amazing.

“What are you thinking about so hard over here?” Kara said as she took a seat on the swing, instantly soaking the cushion with pool water.

“You. Us.”

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” It was said in a joking tone but Lena could hear just a hint of nervousness.

“Never.”

With a quick tug, Lena pulled Kara towards her by the hand and pressed a not so quick kiss to her lips with the sound of their friends cheering them on.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Later that night, while driving back to the city with Sam to deal with some L-Corp business, she didn’t dread going back to her apartment anymore. She knew there would be times like now that she would have to come back to the city but that was okay.

There was a home and someone she loved to come back to when business was done and that’s all that mattered.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> There were quite a few scenes I wanted to expand on but since this was done for a big bang, there was a time limit to get it done so I will likely be adding one shots to go with this later on going more in depth during their time together as I come up with them because I'm quite fond of this little universe I've created.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
